


Fizz

by angryschnauzer



Series: Bathtime Fun [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 18+, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Inappropriate use of a donut shaped bath fizzer, NSFW, Oral Sex, Roommates to lovers, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, handjob, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: You're Steve's roommate and after a physically demanding mission you suggest he takes a hot bath. He however finds himself in a uncomfortable situation and you give him a hand to help him out, in more ways than one.Based in the same series as my Bucky x Reader fic 'Peppermint'.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Bathtime Fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579708
Comments: 9
Kudos: 275





	Fizz

Fizz  
Clearing up the last of the test tubes and vials, you set them onto the wash up trolley and waved goodbye to Bruce;

  
"I'm gonna go write up my notes, see you tomorrow Bruce"

  
The big green giant glanced up at you and smiled;

"Don't stay too late"

  
He knew you would no doubt be in the office until gone midnight, but he was a good boss and even in his new hybrid green hulk/Bruce form he had since adjusted to, he was still just a big cuddly teddy bear. 

  
After you had come back from the dusting, or the blip, or whatever else the survivors had called it, you had adjusted back to your life as a chemist in Stark Tower. With the prevalence of Hydra still rumbling in the background and infiltrating every terrorist organisation known to humankind, their chemical weapons were getting more and more sophisticated, and with that Tony Stark had poured billions into developing antidotes and cures for these. 

  
Firing up your laptop, you settled in before considering whether to chance another coffee from the pot that had no doubt been on the machine for a good eight hours already, when a takeout Starbucks cup was placed quietly on your desk in front of you. Your eyes followed the hand and sleeve up to the gifter of the coffee and you smiled when you got to your roommates face;

  
"Hey Steve"

  
The Captain smiled at you, he had obviously just returned from his latest mission; he was battle worn and covered in dirt and grime, his dark blonde hair a mess and there were visible tears in the outer layers of his combat suit;

  
"Mission go ok? You look a little beaten up"

  
He sighed softly, glancing down at his uniform before fishing a couple of aerosol vials from his pocket and setting them onto your desk;

  
"These worked a treat. Hydra had developed a mucus that the soldiers would apply to their uniforms, it would age the person it got onto by thirty years or so"

  
Picking up the vials you eyed the solution number and saw that it was one of your most commonly used solutions; UME69. It was a white blood cell restorer, and would reverse any foreign antibodies that had been synthetically made;

  
"This stuff usually takes 24 to 48 hours to work though... how to you still look..."

  
"Devilishly handsome?"

  
"I was going to say mid thirties" you replied with a grin

  
Steve stood and smiled;

  
"Must be the serum, but i can tell you something..." he stretched his back and winced when you heard his bones click; "I certainly feel 130 right now"

  
"Why don't you use the jacuzzi in the wellness suite?"

  
Steve grinned;

  
"Bucky and his personal Nurse are using that"

  
Your other roommates were a couple, one a nurse at the Stark Tower infirmary, and the other being none other than Bucky Barnes. A few years back when she was Steve and Bucky's roommate she had gotten together with Bucky, and now that Bucky had returned from the snap, they had simply moved into the same bedroom and become a sickeningly loved up couple. It had however meant that it had freed up a bedroom in an appartment where the roommates would understand your unusual work schedule, and that was how you had found yourself roommates with two Avengers. 

  
"Just head home and have a hot bath"

  
"You're right. Hey do we have any bath salts?"

  
You wracked your brain, trying to remember what was buried in the cupboard under the sink;

  
"I don't think so. There might be a couple of bathbombs, they're basically just the same thing"

  
Steve blinked a couple of times;

  
"Bath Bombs?"

  
"They're just compressed citric acid and bicarbonate. A bit of coconut oil and some essential oils. They're the things that look light brightly coloured tennis balls"

  
"Oh, gotcha. So i just put one into the water?"

  
"Yup. Think there's even some donut ones that i got on sale"

  
"Thanks" he turned to go; "Don't stay too late, yeah?"

  
"I won't. Hey, you want me to pick up some dinner on my way home?"

  
"Sure"

  
"Any preferences?"

  
"You pick. See ya later"

  
You watched as he gave you a smile and a wave, watching him go before turning back to your laptop. There was no need to stay late tonight, Steve was a great roommate and you enjoyed spending time in his company. Quickly finishing off your notes from the days findings, you saved your work before shutting the laptop off. Hanging up your labcoat you gave Bruce a wave goodbye, before heading out into the cool Manhattan night to catch the train back to Brooklyn.

  
-

  
Pushing in the door to your apartment all was quiet. The large bag of takeout sushi swung from your fingers as you juggled your purse, laptop bag, coat and keys, before setting them all down onto the kitchen countertop. 

  
"Steve?" you called out, listening for a reply. You frowned when you didn't get one, instead calling out again; "Steve, you home?"

  
Listening to the quiet of the apartment, you heard a quiet noise, almost like a whimper. Leaving your stuff in the kitchen you headed further into the apartment stepping around the discarded boots and assorted gym equipment your two male roommates always left in the hallway, looking in the doorway to Steve's room only to find it empty;

  
"Are you ok?"

  
The whimper came again, this time a little louder and you could tell it was coming from the bathroom. Knocking softly on the door you waited for a second in silence;

  
"Steve? Is everything ok?"

  
Finally you heard his reply;

  
"Hey.... no... yeah... umm..."

  
"Steve? Do you need something? Are you hurt?" you tested the doorknob of the bathroom but found it to be locked. 

  
"No, yes... oh... OH FUCK..." his reply was followed by a strung out howl, to which you stood back and with a hard kick of your boot and it swung open on the hinges with a loud bang as it hit the wall. The sight that greeted you was not what you had been expecting; Steve was laying in the bath surrounded by bubbles, his hands gripping onto the roll top sides of the tub, his face bright red and sweating profusely. All that was inconsequential compared to further down the bath, as his dick was standing proud and rock solid out of the bubbles, a thick stream of cum dripping down the underside;

  
"Please... i've fucked up... you gotta help me"

  
You stood in shock. Steve was a roommate but damn if you hadn't dreamed of what he looked like naked. Hell, the way he wandered around shirtless was bad enough to have your hormones driving you mad;

  
"Steve..." you whispered, an almost tone of warning to your voice; "What the hell?"

  
"Its... its stuck"

  
"What?"

  
"The Donut..." he panted out, and inbetween all the human noises you could hear the quiet fizzing of a bathbomb and finally the penny dropped.

  
"Steve, did you stick your dick into the donut bathbomb?"

  
God, you were trying not to giggle, but as he started to nod you watched as his eyes crossed and his body started to convulse, and with another howl you saw his dick spurt again another thick stream of cum.

  
"It... its stuck... its fizzing... and... oh god... please help me... get it off..."

  
You crossed your arms and smirked;

  
"Aren't you already getting off?"

  
"PLEASE!"

  
Finally the pleading look in his eyes convinced you to step forwards and kneel at the side of the bath, gently pushing away the bubbles and you could see the issue; Steve had used one of the giant Donut bath fizzers, and it was merrily fizzing away and acting like a cock ring at the same time, keeping him hard but also stimulating him beyond what he could cope with. Tentatively you touched the fizzing treat, and saw that his dick was well and truly stuck in the centre of it as it fizzed slowly against the base of his solid length. 

  
Doing your best not to look him in the eye, you tried to work your fingers in between his hard flesh and the fizzer, but it still needed to disolve. In a flash of chemistry knowledge you realised the problem;

  
"You need to get it wetter"

  
"What?"  
"Its taking

so long to disolve because you need to submerge it. Your body it keeping it too high, it needs to submerge more"

  
You went to turn on the taps but his hand shot out and grabbed your arm;

  
"I used all the hot water"

  
You knew from past conversations that Steve hated ice cold water on his body, flashbacks from when he went into the ice, so faced with this you did what you could and stood, toeing your boots off before you climbed into the bath between his legs. The displacement of water you caused pushed the water level high up the bath, finally covering Steve's stomach and causing him to let out another cry-scream. You quickly pushed your hands beneath the water and grasped him, rubbing your hands over the fizzer to accelerate the rate it disolved. Using both hands you had a brief moment where you considered Steve's sheer size; his dick was so thick you needed both hands to comfortably handle it, and it made your stomach clench at the thought of what it would be like to be fucked by him. 

  
Shaking your head a little you tried to rid yourself of that thought; your friend was in need and even in this unusual situation, you didn't want to take advantage of him in the moment. At that very second the fizzer finally broke away, but instead of releasing him your found your hands covered with one large of his own;

  
"Please... don't stop..."

  
He guided your hand, and the look on his face was one no longer of pain and angish, instead his eyes were dark with desire. It only took a few pumps before he let out another whimper, and with his other hand he reached and pulled your forward, his lips meeting yours as he covered your and his hands in one final hot spurt of thick creamy cum.  
The kiss ended and he pressed his forehead to yours, his breath fast and hot against your skin.

  
"Well... fuck...That was...

  
"Intense"

  
He laughed his low chuckle;

  
"Yeah, you could say that"

  
He pulled back and you felt his intense gaze take in your expressions, reading you;

  
"We're gonna have to talk about this later. And i need a drink... you need an even bigger drink..."

  
"You can say that again" you pushed yourself to standing and stepped out of the bath, soaking wet and dripping onto the floormats before starting to unbutton your clothing.

  
"What are you doing?" Steve asked as he went to stand

  
"Look, yeah we need to talk, but i've just been sitting in a bath of cum, i'm not about to drip it all back to my room. I think we're past the point of decency" you said with a smile, peeling off your blouse and work pants and leaving them in a pile in the sink. The fact that it had only been due to laundry day that you had ended up wearing a 'good' matching set of underwear that you would usually use for dates made you feel confident enough to do so, and as you walked back to your room you felt a sense of pride as you knew Steve had watched your lace clad ass as you went.

  
-

  
Sitting on the couch and hour later, you smiled as you watched Steve clear up the sushi boxes and take them to the kitchen for recycling. He was wearing sweatpants and a plain tee, but you couldn't help but to stare as he moved. Sweatpants at the best of times left little to the imagination, but with the thick outline of his still swollen dick clearly visible through the soft fabric and hanging practically halfway down his thigh, you found yourself getting warm and wet, and you thanked the synthetic fabric of your yoga pants for not giving away any evidence of your arousal.

  
"Hey you want a drink?" Steve called out from the kitchen, and you could already hear the clinking of glass bottles.

  
A moment later and although you hadn't answered, Steve set two large bottles of liquor and two glasses onto the coffee table.

  
"What's this?"

  
He grinned; "Truth juice"

  
He poured two large servings from the bottle of tequilla, before topping one glass up with the dark amber liquid from the Asgardian Mead bottle you had been sworn to never touch. Picking the glasses up he handed one to you before clinking them together;

  
"I get the feeling we've both got a lot to say - i certainly have - and this is going to help loosen our tongues"

  
Taking a large gulp you winced as the harsh liquid hit the back of your throat, and you found your mouth was already racing ahead of your brain;

  
"Did you really try to fuck a bath bomb?"

  
Steve spluttered his drink, blushing profusely before setting it down and wiping the spray of booze from his chin;

  
"Not exactly. I had already used a foaming thing, and was sitting there in the bath when i picked up the donut one" he paused; "What can i say, i'm a guy, i wondered if it would feel good. I wasn't expecting it to get stuck, and once it got stuck it just short circuited my dick and i couldn't stop cumming. It had only been on about a minute when you got home, but i think i had already cum about six times... and i got more and more aroused and so it became a tighter and tighter fit... jeez..."

  
You both took a drink before Steve cleared his throat;

  
"My turn"

  
"Ok"

  
"I've wanted to fuck you for months now, and this was not how i was anticipating you first getting your hands on my dick" he paused; "I'm sorry"

  
You took another drink and smiled;

  
"The feeling is mutual"

  
The air in the room seemed to get thick, silence hanging poised;

  
"Just to clarify..." Steve pressed; "Is the mutual feeling one of apologies or one of wanting to get your hands on my dick..."

  
The space between you seemed to close, and when your faces were just inches apart you grinned;

  
"Not just my hands..."

  
You leant forwards and ran the tip of your tongue along his bottom lip, his mouth opening to gasp his surprise at your forwardness and you took the chance to dive straight in with a fierce kiss. When you finally pulled back Steve took the glass from your hand and set it along with his onto the table, before pushing you back onto the couch and covering your body with his;

  
"I think we both want this"

  
"We do"

  
With that he kissed you, his soft lips caressing yours as his weight on top of you pressed you into the couch. Your legs instinctively parted and you wrapped them around his narrow waist, feeling his heavy dick pressing against your core where he was already growing hard again. As Steve lips traced patterns down your throat, his hands worked on your yoga pants, tugging them down your legs as he kissed his way down your body until his face was resting against your mound. Inhaling deeply he hummed out his appreciation at finding you naked beneath them;

  
"I guess i'm not the only one going commando"

  
Pulling the thin sportswear to your ankles, he left them wrapped around the bottom of your calves before pushing your legs up until they were almost resting against your chest, before diving his face between your legs and licking a thick stripe through your soaked folds. Your hands found his soft blonde locks and you wound your fingers through his hair as he ate you out like a man starved. His fingers found your soaked entrance and he pushed two thick digits into you as his soft lips latched onto your clit, scissoring his fingers inside you as his tongue worked over your sensitive pearl and he drove you to orgasm. You came over his face, soaking his chin before he pulled away from you and slid up your body, encasing himself in your legs as he skillfully slid his sweatpants down his thighs and his hard dick lined up with your soaked hole.   
With just the tip notched into you, he paused;

  
"Do you want this?"

  
"Yes Steve, please, i want this"

  
With a sigh he pressed into you, his thick girth stretching you and causing you to whimper, your jaw going slack and your eyes wide as you felt just how big he really was. When he was finally fully sheathed within you, he paused and you let out another whine;

  
"Please Steve, please move..."

  
He pressed a kiss to your lips;

  
"I will... i just gotta go slow... you feel too good, if i don't wait i'm gonna bust my nut within seconds"

  
His lips met yours and he kissed you softly, before finally pulling his hips away and started to slowly slide smoothly in and out of you. 

  
Soon you were a moaning mess, your skin covered in a sheen of sweat, your tits bouncing as Steve fucked you into the couch cushions so well that you strongly suspected you would leave tell tale indentations of your asscheeks and his knees in the upholstery. 

  
The rub of his tip against your g-spot was finally too much and you could feel yourself cumming, screaming out his name as your back arched and he fucked you through your orgasm as he chased his own. With a grunt he uttered your name;

  
"Where do you want me to..."

"I want you to cum in my mouth"

  
With a groan he pulled out of you, climbing up your body until he was straddling your chest, and you pushed your head up until you could wrap your lips around his angry and swollen tip, getting there just in time to feel his cum flood over your tongue. 

  
With a groan and a final shudder, Steve fell backwards, landing between your legs as you both lay breathless and panting, sated and happy in a post orgasmic bliss.   
Finally Steve swung his leg over you and sat on the edge of the couch, downing the contents of his glass before turning and sweeping you up into his arms.

  
"Where... where are we going?"

  
"My room"

  
"Oh... ok" you answered contentedly.

  
"I'm not done with you. I still owe you for earlier. When you've recovered i want you to sit on my face until you cum so much you beg me to stop"

  
"I'm not gonna say no to that"


End file.
